


Accidental Rescue

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Five Years Gone, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro rescues Hana from a dangerous mission, and later she repays the favor. Five Years Gone, takes place slightly before the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shipped First Class fanzine about two years ago. I was unable to post this publically until a year was up from their publication, but since they're releasing their second volume, I felt it was time to post.

_On November 8th, 2006, the United States of America experienced a terrible tragedy. An explosion decimated New York City, killing millions of innocent people. The cause of that explosion was one man, a treacherous villain called Sylar, who revealed a fearsome secret to the entire world. Evolved humans with special powers lived among us, and in 2008, the President of the United States, Nathan Petrelli, enacted a law that would control and register all humans with super-human abilities._

_There were some people that felt safer because of this new decree. Others with abilities themselves sometimes took to hiding, yet some evolved humans reacted differently to these new laws, and instead they started a rebellion to fight for their freedom. _

_Five years after the explosion, their war was still alive._

\--

Sirens blared, and Hana knew she had little time to spare. Her heart jumped in her chest, and she had less than two minutes to clear Homeland Security's new ability blocking system, the Damp Zone, to tap into her powers and let the internet glide her to safety.

Or so she hoped.

Her muscles tensed, and she snapped her head around the minute the door opened. Shit, she cursed. She hadn't thought security would get here so quickly. When she met a familiar face, she sighed in relief.

"Hiro Nakamura, you almost lost your head there," she said and returned her piece to the holster. She saw recognition in his deep coal eyes as he lowered his sword.

"Oh, it's you, Hana Gitelman. I'm assuming you triggered the alarm?" She nodded, and automatically, he grabbed her arm. "We have to get out of here." With their situation becoming tense, she quickly followed his guidance.

"Just what exactly are you doing here, Hiro? You know this place has a Damp Zone," she said, rushing by him as they ran down the corridors, checking eagerly for security personnel that would intercept them. So far, Hana saw no one, but that didn't mean they were out of the clear. She could hear voices and boots shuffling only meters away.

She caught Hiro's uneasy look. "This I know, Hana. I was doing fine until someone tripped the alarm." She saw his smirk and rolled her eyes at him, but his smile faded when a small group of Homeland Security turned the corner and spotted them. Hana grabbed Hiro and pulled him into a safe spot to avoid gunfire. She brought out her piece, cocked the gun and waited. She inhaled a quick breath and glanced around the corner as the guards reloaded. Assessing their position, she swiftly turned and fired her shots. Several men made noises of agony as she hit her targets. With another look around the corner, she confirmed that the group was out of commission with fatal wounds to their heads.

Hana felt Hiro pull her along as they moved ahead, and they both knew that more soldiers were on their trail.

"Ten meters until we clear the Damp Zone," Hana said.

She heard his low grunt. "I know it's close, but I'm sure you have a more accurate sense with that power of yours."

Hana smiled in turn. "So who's rescuing who?"

"It depends on what I'm rescuing you for, Hana. Noah Bennet and his rebels must be putting their noses into something big to have you take on a Damp Zone facility," Hiro mused as they continued to run.

Hana clutched Hiro's arm and hurried them down the corridor. Shots were fired at them, but moving targets were harder to hit. When her pace slowed, she nodded to him indicating they'd reached the end of the Zone. The artificial dampening net that prevented Specials, evolved humans with extraordinary powers, from using mental abilities was only activated for a certain range around the facility. Once they cleared that, Hiro pulled Hana to his chest and teleported them out of the war zone. The moment Hana took a breath they were already outside of the facility in a forest area several leaps away. She looked up at him as they both sighed in relief. As Homeland Security scuttled around the base, she and Hiro watched as the guards tried to regain order after their escape.

"Well, thanks for the rescue!" Hana said. She turned to Hiro and grinned slyly. "They'll never even know I was in their computer poking around."

"It may be none of my business, but what exactly did you steal?" Hiro asked her as they hiked together through the forest toward the nearest road. She knew they had to lay low, at least for awhile to make sure Homeland Security wasn't poking around the outskirts of their facility for the escapees. Hana wasn't worried as long as she was with Hiro. With Hiro's time traveling and space bending powers, he had an amazing ability to get out of any tight situation, and her teleporting thrill-ride had stirred up new feelings toward him.

Too bad he was such an anti-social stiff. She wished she could thank him properly for the impromptu rescue. Yes, she got the goods, but she wasn't foolish enough to think she could get out without injury after she tripped that alarm. Noah Bennet had specifically warned her she'd receive little help once inside if she got into a tight situation.

Having Hiro there at the last minute just made things easier. As the adrenaline cooled in her body, she suddenly had some lingering tension she needed to dispel. She looked to her side and gave Hiro a quick glance. _Hrmm, a sword and a ponytail. Not bad,_ she thought. She met his eyes as he caught her looking at him, yet he appeared oblivious to where her mind was going.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't hurt to let you know," she answered finally, letting her thoughts about him linger in her head. "Homeland Security managed to obtain some of our own data on Specials. These are people we have assisted in the past in obtaining new identities, but someone in our network leaked. This intel was obtained just yesterday, and there was a sense of urgency to rescue these people from their capture.

"This facility had the backup information to where they were being moved. We had to get it, get them back, and even if they had copies of this information, we'd at least get a leg up on finding these Specials and bringing them to safety," Hana said. Hiro nodded, and she watched his eyes cloud with sympathy. "The only problem was they kept the intel at a Damp Zone facility. I can't send or receive information through a network inside that Zone, but I can get inside to at least access it and store it for transfer once I get out. I have… other abilities that would allow me to get inside." She smiled and winked at him, yet she felt disappointed when he reacted uncomfortably to her.

_Hiro Nakamura, you have a lot of issues, don't you? _

"I'd expect nothing less from you and Noah Bennet. I hope you can get to those people before they move them again. Do you need to get to Bennet right now? I can take you," he offered. Hana beamed at him.

She tapped a finger to her temple. "No worries. I forwarded the information to Bennet already." She felt a sense of pride for her network accessing powers. "He even told me 'good job' and ordered me to get some food. I don't have to get back to Base until tomorrow. He's sending out a team to retrieve our people."

Hiro nodded, and she caught his relieved expression.

"I do have to ask though," Hana said, exasperated her voice was the only thing filling up the silence between them. "What were you doing there? You know about the Damp Zone as well as I do."

Appearing a little more cheerful, Hiro leveled with Hana's gaze. "I also needed some intel for something I'm working on."

"Is this that String Theory you've mentioned before, where you intend to study moments in time and pinpoint the exact location to take Sylar down?" Hana asked coyly. Hiro regarded her with suspicion.

"I don't believe I've mentioned it, Hana," he intoned sternly.

Her smirk widened. "You did, but not to me. I just found it somewhere," she said with confidence.

She saw him raise a single eyebrow. "You're a scary woman, Hana Gitelman."

She pulled at his arm and felt him stiffen against her. "I know. Now, where are we going to eat?"

Hiro paused. "I was going back to my place to piece together something I'm working on. I was only planning on warming up ramen." She looked at him pleadingly, and he seemed to change his mind. "But there's a Thai place down the block."

"Perfect," she replied with a purr.

When he did not catch her flirtation, she sighed inwardly. "Are you inviting yourself over, Hana?"

_Is he this clueless? _

"Just for dinner," she said nonchalantly. Her intention was so much more; he just needed to pick up on it. Though, she could tell by his reddening cheeks that he was starting to get the picture. "For rescuing me."

After another pregnant pause, Hiro sighed heavily. "Alright. But I'm warning you. My place is a mess."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I assure you, Hiro. I've probably been to worse places." He stiffened again when she wrapped her body around his in a comfortable embrace. "Let's go."

\--

 

"Cozy," she said, surveying Hiro's little nook. She stared in awe at the concoction of strings, newspaper articles, pictures, and art that centered in the room. She glanced down at the floor and paled at the painting of the foretold explosion in New York City years ago.

"I'm not actually living here. I'm dropping something off," he told her, coming from underneath one of the strings. "I look after this place though, but I actually sleep in an apartment in this building's basement."

Hana met his eyes, picking up on his anguish again. This room and his project meant so much to him. No wonder he was so drawn to this place.

"So we going to have dinner here or at the restaurant?" she asked, unsure as to why he had taken her here. Did he want to show her his String Theory? She couldn't figure him out, yet she found him very appealing.

Hiro glanced out of the window. "It would be best if we stayed out of the public, and I really don't want to bring much attention to this place." He frowned at her. "I'm sorry but I think it's best we retreat to the basement."

Hana raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "In your bedroom then?" She watched him squirm nervously.

She caught his reluctant nod but wondered if he was waiting for her to protest. Was he kidding? She wanted to go there in the first place!

"I'll be back," she heard him say as he startled her by teleporting out of view. In seconds, he had returned with a menu. She grabbed it from him automatically, but her mind was still reeling from his disappearing act. She still wasn't quite used to him using his time-traveling powers around her so frequently. Sure, her powers of tapping into any computer system were useful, but Hiro's space bending was the most extraordinary power she'd ever seen.

"You're fast," she said, yet her compliment only earned her a blank stare. Sighing, she looked at the menu once over and decided she was hungry enough for everything. Finally, she settled. "I'll have the Whole Gai Yang."

Catching his small smile, she sensed that he was starting to feel the same excitement as she was. "Be back in a minute." And she watched him pop out again.

When he returned, they ate together in an awkward atmosphere. Though, as he talked more about his String Theory project, he became more comfortable with her.

She took a bite of chicken before putting her sticks back into her box. She looked at Hiro earnestly and said, "So you really think going back to a specific moment, you can stop Sylar and the explosion?"

"Theoretically, yes. I haven't picked up the precise moment yet that would not cause a time rift, but tonight's intel could change that," he said, setting down his half-eaten dish. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back against the sofa. "I always figured it was because of one person's powers. When I stabbed Sylar, he regenerated. He got those regeneration powers from someone, and I think I've found her."

"Her?" Hana asked. She watched Hiro's eyes, which always showed the most emotion. He appeared confident.

"That's all I can tell you. I have to do more digging, but soon I think I can define that one moment in the past to spread my message."

Hana watched him with interest. Doubts she had about his mission were starting to fade away the more Hiro talked about it. He seemed so sure. Could she imagine a world where the explosion never happened? Would that world spare their people of this war and prejudice?

"I know. You don't believe me either," he said dejectedly with a trouble expression. "I knew this would be a solitary mission, but I know I can do this. I have these powers for this reason."

Hana put her food down and touched his arm. "No, Hiro. I do believe you, but I admit to having my doubts." Sighing heavily, she glanced around his small apartment, barely livable for one person. She knew a lot of apartments were like this, and some of them were not so nice. "In a world like this, it's hard to find hope anymore. Your plan offers a lot of hope that many people are too scared to have."

Suddenly, she felt his hand rest over hers. "Thank you, Hana." She met his eyes again and felt them move her spirit as her body relaxed to his touch. "That's why I have to do this. When no one else has hope that the world can change, I have to give it to them."

Patting his hand, she leaned closer to him on the sofa. She whispered, "Just don't think you're doing this alone, Hiro. We're all trying to save this world."

He smiled appreciatively. "I know." She scooted closer to him and entwined his fingers with hers. Silence won again, and eventually, Hiro shifted toward her too. "I… uh, appreciate what you're doing for me tonight, Hana."

His words jarred her, and she regarded him inquisitively.

"But you don't have to, not for rescuing you. I don't expect it, and I definitely wouldn't take advantage of you."

Hana laughed softly. She looked down at their entwined hands and felt his reassuring squeeze. "You make yourself sound like the bad guy, Hiro. You shouldn't." Meeting his eyes again, she smiled warmly. "Don't think of it as some prize for rescuing me tonight, Hiro." She tilted her head toward his face while her voice lowered seductively. "Why can't you take it for what it is?"

Her body tingled as she felt his breath over her lips. "What is this, Hana?"

She let out another chuckle before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Why do you have to define it?" She kissed him eagerly this time, cupping his cheek and caressing his jaw. She crawled onto his lap and tugged at his coat. Hiro responded slowly to her kiss, but the moment she pulled his hair out of the ponytail, she felt him grasp her shoulders to pull her closer

Her lips left his momentarily, and he moaned. "I always thought you were so cold, Hana."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, showering him with slow soft kisses. She chuckled against his mouth. "We are both so cold, Hiro."

Hana felt a shiver as she watched his hair fan around his face, aroused as his desire smoldered in his eyes. She sighed as his hands traced down her sides as he gently led her against the sofa. Before she felt his lips press over hers, he whispered, "Not now we aren't."

Her body filled with warmth as she became entrapped by his soft gaze. "Let's get warm then," Hana said. Then, she opened herself up to him, inviting him inside her heart and beyond a world where her powers could never reach.

As the heat of his hands fell over her body, Hana was caught in a trance, lulled into a comfortable sea wrapped only in him as their environment melted away. She shivered as he peeled the clothes from her body, and as she felt his intake of air against her, she ran her hands delicately over his chest. He was smooth and bronze, and Hana appreciated the mottled battled scars and taser scrapes that marred his skin. The more she thought of the origins of these scars, rewarded for his never ending heroics for others, the more she felt her body soar to his every touch.

With his hand on her breast, Hana's body arched to him automatically, and she submitted to a moan as his wet tongue trailed from her neck to her chest. She shuddered to the heat of his heavy breath, and her hands soon found a soft home within the long tresses of his dark hair. The way he breathed on her, the way his fingers felt against her skin, the way he whispered her name against her cheek; it all stirred a need within her that would not calm until she was given more.

She let a small, surprised gasp escape as his long hair ghosted her skin. In a swift, delirious moment, Hana felt his mouth over hers again before he took in all of her, swiftly with a demanding tenderness she'd never thought any man possessed. He was slow yet eager, and she could appreciate his sense to enjoy every motion.

"Hiro," she whispered and felt loneliness as his lips drew away. Sensing his gaze on her face, she delighted in the flush on his cheeks.

She felt his hands caress her arm delicately, but his voice held so much fervor. "Come here." It sounded like a command, as if she was in the military again. She felt her muscles stiffen from the order, but she was more than happy to comply.

Her head spun as he picked her up and settled her into his lap. Awash with heat, her heady senses rose to this new challenge. She rocked her hips, watching him in fascination at the faces he made. He exhaled, and she caught a tendril of his hair as he lulled back against the sofa. Anxiously, she bucked against him. Unable to wait any longer, she had to feel him inside. He must have felt it too because he let out a strangled growl as he squeezed her buttocks and pulled her closer.

She tried to bring him in as much as she could, and each motion felt fast and wild, yet she was comfortably in control. The hotter and higher she felt, the more she became drawn inside his world - inside his bubble of time and space that only he could innately command. She could no longer feel her hips moving or the air tumbling around in her lungs. She could only feel the gamut of him, warm and transitory, and she yearned to burn this moment into her memory - imprisoning such harmony as hers forever.

He felt so good as he made her cry out. Her mind had still not returned as she felt his tongue swirl around her breast while he continued to plunge within her. A cry in her native tongue escaped her lips, which only served to encourage him. Suddenly, he felt like fast steel within and against her. He groaned against her shoulder, and she saw stars before her eyes. "Yes..." she mewled and gripped his dark hair in her fists.

She felt him clench, and in a haze of white, so did she. Contentment washed over her, and she heard him whisper Japanese endearments before he let go inside her. His hands caressed her hips, and she reeled as he moved out and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hana," he whispered to her as he nuzzled against her. She shuddered and felt another icy hot wave pulsate through her. Then she felt his fingers dip inside her as she rewarded him with the final spasms of her thrill. Lightly, Hana leaned into him for another taste of his lips.

Their eyes met again, and satisfaction warmed her from the glow on his face. He continued to catch his breath as he lifted his hands to cup her jaw.

"This... was all because I rescued you?" Hana loved the odd insatiable grin that had formed on his face. For Hiro, that was something.

"Mmm... stop that you," she said and rubbed her nose against his. "You're trying to define things again."

When he tried to move, she stopped him. She met his eyes pleadingly. "Hold me."

He nodded against her as their bodies shifted on the couch. Together they barely fit, but she felt relaxed and liberated next to him. Hana stole another glance into his eyes, and despite his small smile, he appeared overwhelmingly satisfied with what just happened. She felt a sense of pride at being the woman to crack that hard, brooding exterior.

"If I can't define this, I suppose I can't say anything then," Hiro mused aloud.

Hana tapped her finger on his chin. "Of course you can say something."

Hiro's eyes lit up. "If you say so." She felt his hand tickle her elbow.

Hana stared at him, smiling. "Well…?"

He paused, content with watching her without words. She could feel his eyes roam over her face. "You're pretty."

Suddenly, she laughed, longer than she ever had before. How did Hiro bring that out of her? She'd teamed with him loads of times before, but everything had been about business. If anything, she had been put off by his aloofness, a trait that rivaled her own.

She never had inkling someday she'd be lying with him, laughing and touching him.

"Who knew you could be so comical," she drawled as she played with his hair again.

"I used to be funny," Hiro said with a sad smile. "Before…"

She silenced him with a kiss. "And you'll be like that again, Hiro." Her voice was hopeful, more than she thought she was capable of. "We all will, thanks to you."

Hiro froze, and for a moment, he seemed less broken to her, and he'd always been broken. They both had.

Lightly, he leaned close to embrace her with sincerity. "Thank you."

Hugging him back, she let out a small laugh. The emotions felt thick in the room, and she would've cried if she remembered how to do so. She closed her eyes and molded against him, imprinting the moment into her memories.

She wished she could stay here forever but knew otherwise. At least she didn't have to leave until morning.

She broke from his embrace and drew his jaw into her hands lovingly. "Don't thank me, Hiro. You're the one who'll save us all, remember?" He nodded as she snuggled against him.

The present was colored gray in a world outside their cozy haven, but she was more interested in the past.

Hana would place all her bets on Hiro, and then tomorrow wouldn't matter anymore.

END


End file.
